oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness
by mirrored.waves
Summary: On a Saturday in the middle of May long after their first encounter, Oliver and Felicity marry.


_Hello, everyone! _

_So, I honestly have no idea how this turned out or how I feel about it, but I've just been sitting on it for far too long and decided to post it instead of allowing it to frustrate me. I had a few more ideas that didn't really make it in, but I hope it's alright for everyone. Let me know what you think. Thanks!_

oliver queen & felicity smoak

_"When the evening pulls the sun down, and the day is almost through…oh, the whole world it is sleeping, but my world is you." _

song: bloom - the paper kites

* * *

><p>In a different time, Oliver Queen first met Felicity Smoak in the IT department of Queen Consolidated.<p>

He had asked her about how to fix his computer and she had smiled, offering him a solution and a knowing look, clearly not fooled by his lame cover story. And in that moment, there had been a spark in her eyes. A look that was new, exciting, and refreshing, not in judgement of him as everyone else seemed to be upon his return to Starling City, for she had not known the Oliver of before. Her hair was held together at the nape of her neck by an elastic band and her shirt was pink, in complete contrast of her vibrant blue nail polish. Her fingers pushed up at her glasses as they slid down her nose. All the while, she smelled like strawberries and more and more hope with each time he came to be around her.

He had been born into money, privileged with anything he could ever desire, and yet, there he was, not even thirty and damaged. He could've never imagined that his life would have turned out this way. He had scars laying across his skin like a road map, present as evidence of his trials on the island. They covered his arms, chest, legs, and shoulders, just as walls guarded his heart, leaving him cautious and strong all at once. A mystery and puzzle to all who had known him before, Oliver enjoyed his time with Felicity as she was not constantly searching for answers from him. While each mark came with a particularly unique story, she never pried, allowing him the time he needed.

First, she became a friend and an accomplice soon after, assisting him with various technological problems. And in trusting her, he revealed himself to her as the vigilante, bleeding in the back of her car with the hopes of receiving her help in his mission to save the city many called home.

Somehow, he grew to know things about her. Personal details that only came to his attention upon spending an increased amount of time with her, both in and outside of the basement of the foundry. He learned that her middle name is Megan through one of her many rambles, a way in which she often disclosed a lot of random information about herself. She has an older brother, Nathan, and immediately upon learning of his existence, Oliver wished to meet the man someday, oddly curious of how much he could share and have in common with his sister. similar Allergic to peanuts and afraid of heights, and not even a natural blonde, Felicity became a fixture in his life, a calming presence in many ways, bringing him back to focus in an unclear world - though he often wondered what she could possibly look like with any other color hair brushing against her cheeks in the wind or pulled up into her famous ponytail. She became so utterly frustrating and intoxicating with her incessant ramblings and never ending supply of short skirts, as he could never bring himself to be with her. It was far too dangerous and her pride in their work was too important for him to go and mess it all up with his feelings. Alongside Diggle, they became a team in fighting against the villains who had poisoned their city.

But one night she just shows up at the front door of the Queen Mansion, looking small in her coat and scarf, awkward in fumbling with her fingers as she stares up at him, surrounded by raindrops as they fall to the ground and soak her hair. He is surprised by her unannounced appearance on his front porch, but he invites her in and asks her if she is okay as she stands quiet in the sitting room of his home. He reaches for her, but she jumps, pausing a moment before ultimately leading them both up to his bedroom on the second floor, resting into his arms once they are there. She kisses him lazily as they go while he bites at her neck slightly, assuring her that both his mother and Thea were out for the night while holding her arms down at her sides with a hesitance of sorts, curious of where this will lead them as they knowingly ventured into uncharted waters that night.

After that of course, there are different things Oliver discovers about his new girlfriend on his own. Intimate details instead. For example, her mother died when she was seventeen in a car accident only a week before her high school prom was to happen. Understandably, Felicity doesn't really like to talk about that. She tells him that she doesn't fly home to her hometown in Massachusetts as often as she would prefer because flying makes her nervous, giving her anxiety each time. He teases that they have something in common then as he will never sail on a boat of any kind again.

She was so quirky and weird in the greatest way possibly, wearing rain boots on days when it had not even rained, dancing in silent rooms at the museums when he brought her there,

Only ten months after their first date, he proposes, though not in the romantic, movie like fashion Felicity really deserved. Instead, after patrolling the city one night, dressed in the hood and frustrated by their lack of progress in one particular case, he asked, promising that he could be good to her, be what she deserved. Her eyebrows hitched up into her hairline at the though, but only a moment passed before she nodded and kissed him hard and long. There had been no ring, but any person looking in would have been convinced there was when he took a rubber band and wrapped it around the appropriate finger a few times in its place and her eyes gleamed, accompanied by a sparkling smile.

On a Saturday in the middle of May six months after that, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak get married.

In her white dress, the bride is beautiful, walking down the aisle accompanied by her father to her groom, standing handsome at the altar with his best man, an old friend who has, over the years, witnessed their love be ignored for far too long out of fear and concerns of safety. He watched their feelings blossom into more than friendship, grow into love, be doubted at times of hardships, and flourish in others. A dashing grin is plastered across the groom's face at the very sight of his future, hardly able to contain himself in a suit and tie and his best man, proud to stand at his side during such a monumental moment for a man who had sworn off the idea of ever having happiness for himself because of the life he chose to lead. But instead, on this day, Felicity's face is covered by a lace veil and her lips are painted in a vibrant color while she smiles with the whole world practically able to feel her excitement. If it were possible, love and adoration would be radiating from her pores.

The nighttime ceremony takes place in the backyard of the groom's family home with friends and family alike sitting in support, dressing in fancy gowns and fitted tuxes. The grass is lined with white chairs while lights drape down from the trees, illuminating the night sky as the moon rises from behind the skyline of their city where are skyscrapers standing tall miles in the distance. On the right side of the aisle, the bride's family sits. There, her older brother sits, staring in amazement at his baby sister as she takes the very first steps into the rest of her life. Though the crowd around him is small as their mother had died many years before and the rest of the family had distanced themselves as a result, friends of Felicity occupy the seats, some who had known her as a teenager, growing up in Massachusetts, while all the others had become sisters through college and her time spent in Starling City. Now, each one is holding up their cameras in anticipation for the impending moments of a couples first kiss as man and wife. On the opposite side, the groom's close family, extended family, and associates and friends of his father's company sit. With proud expressions and smiles, they watch as the spoiled boy they once knew clutches the hand of his bride at his side as she reaches his position. When a tear or two escape from her eyes, they drip down to her cheek only to be wiped away by his thumb.

In whispers, he tells her that she looks beautiful. Looking at him through contacts today instead of her usual thick rimmed glasses, she inhales deep and blushes, her cheeks fill with color, a color matching the pink of her fingernails. Her dress is a color that is nearly white but not quite. The bodice is covered in lace, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, a cinched from filling out from there. Her hair is pulled up into a loose bun, strands of hair dancing at her cheeks as the wind blows. He is also quick to notice her earrings, emerald green studs, a color similar to that of his suit. Upon his recognition of her particular choice, she smirks.

With wonder and awe, Oliver stares down at Felicity, entirely perplexed as to why she ever agreed to marry him. Before the island, he was lazy and spoiled and irresponsible. And then the Queen's Gambit had gone down somewhere in the middle of the sea on the other side of the world and five years of his time had expired before any hope of rescue even crossed his path. Since then, he has grown in a man, into a hero as he has been so hesitant to be called in the past, and into a husband, though he is still quite unsure as to how good of one he could be. Being worthy of her is something he surely is not. Nor would he ever be. His bride is pretty, smart, and witty, with knowledge about things he's never even heard the name of. She has grown to be his friend, his companion, and his partner in both life and work. And for Felicity, for his nerdy, adorable girl with an allergy to peanuts and a fear of heights, he would try.

With flowers blooming in the garden set up around the fence, they stand together. Her arm is looped into his while a hand rests on top of his chest, a finger drawing circles there. Listen to the words of the preacher, the bride and her groom vow to stand as one now and cover, promising to never leave through the good or the bad and everything in between. And, when instructed, the groom's large palms reach out and makes contact with her jaw, pulling her close into him, pausing for a moment to capture this moment in a memory for remembering later. Their mouths meet and a burst of applause erupts behind them, cheering and whistles following closely behind as her smile and giggles can be felt against his lips.

This is how their life together begins.

_end. _

* * *

><p><em>So, what did you think? <em>

_Originally, I wrote this as a oneshot and nothing more, but I think I've decided to expand on this - almost like a drabble/prompt series of sorts, which each chapter chronicling our favorite couple thought out moments in the marriage. So…uh, let me know if that would be something you would be interested in reading down the line. Any ideas you would personally like to see would be appreciated as well. Reviews would be great, too! Thanks for reading! _


End file.
